PTL 1 describes a technique for improving the rate of utilization of a storage apparatus sharable by multiple hosts to achieve performance optimization of an overall system including the hosts and the storage. Specifically, in this technique, computational resources of a computer device serving as a host are logically divided to operate as virtual calculators, and also resources of a storage apparatus are logically divided to operate as virtual storage devices. Such logical divisions of the resources of the calculators and the resources of the storage apparatus are implemented by managing: the resources of the calculators, the resources of the storage apparatus, and a relation between each of the virtual calculators and its corresponding virtual storage apparatus.
PTL 2 describes a technique for optimizing allocation of resources between virtual servers. Specifically, for the optimization, a virtual machine monitor is provided with a function of allocating resources in accordance with a policy, and a function of converting information on a physical location of the allocated resources into information appropriate for a guest OS and notifying the guest OS of the converted information.
PTL 3 describes a technique for performing backup speedily and easily in a disk array system by using a path that data not used for the backup do not pass, without burdening the LAN. Specifically, upon receipt of a backup request for a file, a network file server module copies the file from a regular volume to a backup volume in the disk array system. Upon completion of the copy, the network file server module notifies a storage area network module of a request to make a copy to an external storage device. The storage area network module thus notified then makes a copy of the current backup volume to the external storage device.
Citation List
Patent Literature
    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-222123    [PTL 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-151745    [PTL 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-54720